ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Lato B
Il Lato B, inteso come sedere, fondoschiena ''e con quanti altri termini ci si voglia riferire, comunemente, largamente e correntemente citato con i suoi vari e svariati termini e sinonimi nelle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane in rapporto con i tuss è, indirettamente, un elemento ricorrente principale delle Fan Fiction dette. Nota importante NOTA IMPORTANTE. Nessuna delle immagini delle sezioni che seguono è stata posta con l'intento di risultare offensive. Il loro scopo è, come di tutti gli elementi delle Fan Fiction di cui si occupa questa Wikia di far ridere, o per lo meno sorridere. Certamente non quello di offendere. La natura delle immagini non dovrebbe turbare nessuno. Se non incontrasse il gradimento di chi le osserva, nessuno è obbligato a restare su questa scheda. Grazie. Definizione & connotazioni Che cosa s'intende per ''Lato B? : «''' Uff... Io voglio vedere il tüss gemere e divincolarsi sotto i colpi atroci che piovono sul suo lato B... '''» :: — Prima volta in cui viene pronunciato il termine Lato B, darkroxas92, in Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 09: Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! (Prima parte) : Nota: qua è riportata solo una definizione generale di Lato B. : Per maggiori informazioni anatomiche su detta parte, consultare la sezione Anatomia del ''Lato B. Il termine ''Lato B, sul calco della lingua inglese B-side, originariamente indicava, in ambito musicale, la traccia audio (nello specifico, i brani) presenti su un disco fonografico normalmente meno importanti (o per lo meno secondari) ai brani invece incisi sul lato (fisicamente) opposto, il cosiddetto Lato A, che in linea di principio davano il nome del disco. In ambito non musicale, come nel caso specifico delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane, questo termine è impiegato, in senso lato, per indicare la totalità dell'anatomia umana (antropomorfa) compresa dall'osso occipitale al calcagno. Per essere più chiari, è tutta la parte dell'individuo che vedete quando costui, in piedi, vi volta le spalle. Per opposizione, il Lato A è tutta la parte dell'individuo che vedete quando costui, in piedi, vi guarda in faccia. Tuttavia, nonostante quanto appena detto, la maggior parte delle volte ciò che viene designato come Lato B è solo la parte anatomica compresa tra le ultime vertebre lombari e la metà superiore del femore (sempre guardando di spalle), cioè, tutto ciò che ricopre le ossa del bacino e che comunemente è chiamato sedere o fondoschiena o, più propriamente, natiche. Riportiamo, giusto a titolo d'esempio, alcune definizioni riguardanti tale parte anatomica tratte da vari dizionari e enciclopedie, raggruppate per lemma consultato: Lemma: sedere : «''' 'sedére 'se'dere : ... (5) s.m., la parte del corpo su cui si sta seduti. '''» :: — Dizionario Zingarelli della Lingua Italiana Lemma: natica : «''' 'nàtica ''natika : s.f. ciascuna delle due parti carnose poste in fondo alla schiena. '''» :: — Dizionario Zingarelli della Lingua Italiana : «''' 'nàtica ': Regione posteriore dell'anca situata sotto e posteriormente alla cresta iliaca; ha forma convessa per la presenza dei muscoli e di tessuto adiposo '''» :: — Dizionario DeAgostini'' '' : « nàtica ''n.f. [''pl. ''-che''] : ciascuna delle due parti carnose formate dai muscoli glutei »''' :: — Dizionario del sito Virgilio : '''« nàtica 'f (pl: natiche) : :: parte superiore della coscia e inferiore del tronco dei primati :: nell'uomo identifica la rotondità adiposa sovrastante il muscolo grande gluteo, che ricopre l'intera regione glutea '» :: — Wikizionario Breve cenno culturale del Lato B : «''' See, e ridajle, con 'sto benedetto senso del pudore veicolato da una visione giudeo-cristiana che fa capo alla storia del peccato originale! Bhà! L'Uomo – Rettifico, alcuni gruppi della specie Uomo (neanche poi tutti!) sono gli unici animali che si fanno 'sti problemi! Bhà! Nessun altro animale si è mai posto la problematica di non portare indosso qualcosa che copra alcune parti del corpo (neanche poi tutte!)... '''» :: — Loony (versione polemica), in Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 19: Yildiz Kadirga (1a parte) : Nota: per ovvi motivi legati al rating delle Fan Fiction, qua non è riportata alcuna informazione sugli aspetti concernenti il Lato B nella sfera della sessualità. Antropologicamente parlando, bisogna inizialmente fare una prima, ma fondamentale distinzione fra ciò che rileva della pura e semplice anatomia corporale umana e quanto, invece, rileva di ciò che i gruppi umani decidono, arbitrariamente e in maniera condizionata dal contesto spazio-temporale in cui tale decisione è effettuata, di attribuire a detta anatomia (o a parte d'essa). Si ha per cui, una distinzione fondamentale fra, in gergo tecnico: *'Corpo innato' “naturale”. *'Corpo acquisito' “culturale”. Il corpo innato, “naturale”, è, in sintesi, tutto l'insieme di tessuti, organi e quant'altro costituisce nel suo insieme il corpo di ogni esemplare di Homo Sapiens Sapiens (e, per correlazione, del Homo Quasisapiens Fanfictionicus), insomma l'aspetto biologico dell'essere umano; per tale motivo, il corpo innato è (salvo minime variazioni dovute sostanzialmente a differenze climatiche) lo stesso per tutti i distinti gruppi umani volgarmente detti “''culture''”. Per contro, il corpo acquisito è tutto ciò che viene culturalmente proiettato sul corpo innato, ossia ogni valorizzazione/de-valorizzazione, concezione, perfino uso ed anche origine metastorica (quanto si dice essere la genesi, per lo più mitica, delle varie parti anatomiche umane: un esempio fra tutti, il Pomo d'Adamo nell'uomo). Questo comporta, insomma, che una stessa parte anatomica valorizzata in un ben determinato contesto spazio-tempo sia al contrario de-valorizzata (a volte, se il termine vale qualcosa, demonizzata) in un altro contesto spazio-tempo. Quindi, tornando all'argomento di questa scheda (il Lato B), possiamo affermare che esista (che l'antropologia ce ne scusi...) un Lato B innato ed un Lato B acquisito. Per il primo (Lato B acquisito), rimandiamo alla sezione Anatomia del ''Lato B. Per il secondo, ci limiteremo a dire qualcosa sulla questione biott in rapporto con la cultura egemonica presente in ''Occidente ''(di matrice giudeo-cristiana) attuale. In detta cultura è generalmente mal visto, se non condannato, il fatto di mostrare (fuori da un contesto familiare o poco più esteso) il proprio corpo nudo dalla cintola in giù. Questa norma è generalmente intesa implicitamente nei riguardi del ''Lato A (per motivi anatomici culturalmente determinati ovvi), ma, seppure in maniera leggermente minore, è estesa anche al Lato B. Mostrare il Lato B volontariamente, quindi, in questo contesto culturale è pertanto percepito dai più come segno di protesta, provocazione, mentre per chi compie tale azione, divertimento. Per contro, quindi, scoprire le natiche di qualcuno all'improvviso può essere fonte di umiliazione; da questo deriverebbe infatti la locuzione "prendere per i fondelli" come sinonimo di "prendere in giro, dileggiare" (vi è tuttavia un'altra origine possibile di detta locuzione, non riproponibile qua per motivi di rating) e molti comici, scrittori e artisti trovano in tutto questo una fonte di umorismo e divertimento, (come il caso delle dette Fan Fiction). Restando nell'ambito delle locuzioni, è molto comune l'uso delle natiche come metonimia per l'intera persona, spesso con connotazioni negative. Ad esempio una persona può dire "Muovi il sedere!" come esortazione per la fretta o urgenza. Espresso come una funzione punitiva, una punizione o un attacco diventa "Prendere a calci nel Lato B". Una connotazione positiva è presente nella popolare espressione "Avere sedere", dove le natiche simboleggiano la fortuna (vi è tuttavia un'altra origine possibile di detta locuzione, non riproponibile qua per motivi di rating). In ambito Fan Fictionlogico, poi, vi sono anche altre interpretazioni possibili riguardante il denudare il Lato B, specialmente quello dei tuss e durante il castigo corporale chiamato sculacciata. : «''' Ma certo! Pensateci un attimo! Se abbiamo appena finito di dire che solo l'Uomo (o parte di detta specie) porta vestiti, mentre il resto del regno animale no, il fatto di levare questa caratteristica peculiare dell'Uomo, potrebbe avere come profondo ed inconscio significato di retrocedere momentaneamente il ragazzo che si è comportato male al rango di non-Uomo! illumina Ma certo! Il senso profondo che tale fatto veicola è allora chiaro e lampante: “Se ti comporti così, non sei un Uomo!”... Rimuginando Il che, sommato ad un certo etnocentrismo ed ad una visione magari evoluzionista, comporterebbe anche un giudizio di inferiorità/superiorità... '''» :: — Loony (versione riflessiva), in Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 19: Yildiz Kadirga (1a parte) Naturalmente, non tutte possiedono un grande valore antropologico... : «''' Nyxenhaal89 (gocciolina manga sulla tempia): Ehm... Ne sei sicuro? : Loony (solleva un sopracciglio, sbuffando): Bhé, quale altre ipotesi di spiegazione potresti addurre, al fatto che vengano levati pantaloni e boxer al momento della sculacciata, eh? Eh? Eh? : Nyxenhaal89 (tante gocciolina manga sulla tempia): Ehm... Forse... Perché venir colpiti sulla pelle nuda fa più male che coi vestiti?! : Loony: ... : Nyxenhaal89: ... : Loony: ... : Nyxenhaal89: ... : Loony (accarezzandosi la barba sfatta, espressione concentrata): Mica stupida, come ipotesi... '''» :: — Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 19: Yildiz Kadirga (1a parte) '' '' Anatomia del Lato B : Nota: Le illustrazioni della sezione che seguono sono, salvo evidenti eccezioni, amatoriali. : Il loro scopo è illustrare facendo sorridere. : Non sono per nulla usabili in campo medico/scientifico! : La stragrande maggioranza delle informazioni date ha come fonte Wikipedia. Nozioni generali : «''' Oh, che c'è? Ci sono luminari della medicina che si specializzano nella mano, nel cervello, nelle ossa, in qualcosa che non posso dire per motivi di rating ma che si è capito subito da come l'ho detto... Che c'è di così strano se io mi sono specializzata nello studio a tutto tondo dei Lati B dei tuss?! '''» :: — Larxene, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 24: Ramina da ferr Il Lato B o, per usare il termine anatomico, le natiche, rappresentano la più imponente massa muscolare del corpo umano e rappresenta per l'essere umano un importante deposito di energia dove si accumulano sostanze di riserva. Nell'essere umano (anche in quello delle Fan Fiction), esse sono identificate come la rotondità adiposa sovrastante il muscolo grande gluteo, che ricopre l'intera regione glutea, costituita dai piani ossei dell'anca e dell'ischio il cui l margine superiore è individuato dalla cresta iliaca e quello inferiore è dal solco orizzontale del gluteo (vedi illustrazione), e sono separate dal solco intergluteo. [Nota: nell'illustrazione, nella “''Visione laterale Dx''”, il solco orizzontale del gluteo, in giallo, non è ben visibile a causa della posa in cui è stato fotografato il soggetto a cui appartiene il Lato B] In questa parte anatomica (Lato B) non vi è la presenza di organi vitali interni: nonostante sia... Lì accanto, l'apparato genitale (maschile, in special modo) è da considerarsi parte integrante del Lato A ''ed il fatto che questi appaia quando il ''Lato B è messo a nudo (biott), è puramente incidentale. : «''' Accorgettisi Sora, aimè sol al fine, : che ne' levarsi s'era mostrato com'egli era: : ignudo (eh, già) dallo tarso all'ispido crine '''» :: — Dante Alighieri, in: Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore il Giallo: Capitolo 13: Chi ha incastrato Sora '' Per motivi sconosciuti, nella letteratura scientifica consultata per redigere questa pagina, non è fatta referenza, in nessun modo e in maniera chiara, alla massa propria del ''Lato B. Ciò nonostante, avvalendoci di moderni ed efficaci sistemi di misura (leggi: stimando ad occhio e croce...) possiamo supporre con buona approssimazione che la massa di una natica sia pari al 4% della massa corporea totale di un individuo. In un soggetto di 50 chili (esempio nell'illustrazione), dunque, la massa del Lato B equivale a 2kg, ossia a 1kg per natica. : «''' Bhé, sì... Il c della carne è (all'incirca) di 3.25 kJ/kg°C , ossia ci vogliono 3.25 kJ per aumentare di 1°C 1kg di carne, T(iniziale) è 37°C... Mentre m... Bhé... 2kg, saremo lì, no? '''» :: — Galileo Galilei, riferito a Sora, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma Tuttavia, non sappiamo dire quale percentuale di questa massa sia da ricollegare ai muscoli del Lato B e quale invece quella da ricollegare al tessuto adiposo che li ricopre, in quanto tale percentuale varia in funzione della corporatura del soggetto. In ogni caso, resta, come detto la più importante massa muscolare e carnosa dell'intero corpo umano, nei tuss specialmente. : «''' 8x8 (tante goccioline manga sulla tempia): Bhé... Come carne... È tenera... E abbastanza da sentirne il gusto... : Jaybo Hood (allibito): Ottoperotto!! : 8x8: Ehi! È vero! Non è colpa mia! : Ruby: ... : Jaybo Hood: ... : 8x8:Insomma! Per il momento, fra tutti i tuss che ho incontrato, non c'è ne uno che sia quello che si dice “in carne”... Andiamo! Se doveste fare i protagonisti de “Il Mercante di Venezia” e doveste pagare una libbra di carne, senza osso o cartilagine, o vi tagliuzziamo un po' qua e un po' là, o andiamo direttamente con un quarto... '''» :: — Larxene, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 19: Yildiz Kadirga (2a parte) Anatomia “reale”: muscoli e sistema circolatorio & nervoso del Lato B : «''' Xaldin: Sigh... Brutta storia essere la Cattiva Coscienza di un eroe dei videogiochi... Tutte le mie proposte sono rifiutate... Ma vabbhé, i muscoli che doleranno per parecchi giorni, sono i tuoi... '''» :: — Xaldin, in: Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga? I principali e più conosciuti muscoli del Lato B sono in totale sei, considerando i tre presenti per ogni natica: il muscolo grande gluteo (gluteus maximus), il muscolo medio gluteo (gluteus medius) ed il muscolo piccolo gluteo (gluteus minimus), i quali permettono di sedersi senza il bisogno di poggiare il proprio peso sugli arti. [Nota: vi sono altri muscoli necessari alla deambulazione; qui di seguito sono citati solo quelli che, per così dire, danno la “forma” al Lato B] Gluteus maximus Voluminosa massa di forma “''quadrilatera''” che unisce le ultime vertebre della colonna vertebrale al femore. È il più esterno dei tre glutei. È collegato alla cresta iliaca verso l'interno del bacino. Le principali azioni che svolge sono: *Estende e ruota internamente la coscia. *Se prende punto fisso sul femore, estende il bacino. *Contribuisce al mantenimento della stazione eretta. *Contribuisce alla deambulazione. *Estende la gamba sulla coscia(debolmente) Il gluteus maximus è uno dei più grandi muscoli del corpo umano. Tra i muscoli qua descritti, è quello che incassa la maggior parte del danno quando si è sottoposti ad un castigo corporale che prenda di mira il Lato B (sculacciata). Gluteus medius Massa di forma “''trangolare''” che unisce la cresta iliaca al femore. Si situa al di sotto del gluteus maxumus. Le principali azioni che svolge sono: *Abduce la coscia: con i fasci anteriori la ruota internamente, con i fasci posteriori esternamente. *Estende ed inclina lateralmente il bacino quando prende punto fisso sul femore. *La contrazione bilaterale contribuisce al mantenimento dell'equilibrio nella stazione eretta. È meno esposto rispetto il precedente muscolo ai danni derivanti da una retribuzione. Gluteus minimus Piccola massa di forma “triangolare” che unisce la parte inferiore della cresta iliaca al femore. Si situa al di sotto del gluteus medius. Le principale azioni che svolge sono: *Abduce e ruota internamente la coscia. *Estende il bacino e lo inclina dal proprio lato quando prende punto fisso sul femore. *Contribuisce al mantenimento della stazione eretta con la sua contrazione bilaterale. È il meno esposto ai danni derivanti da una retribuzione dei tre muscoli citati. Si può quasi dire che non è toccato, se non per trasmissione, dagli scapaccioni. Sistema circolatorio & nervoso Vi è la presenza di capillari sanguigni e di terminazioni nervose sull'intera superficie del Lato B. Tale presenza è dimostrabile empiricamente: se si percuote con forza una natica, questa duole (ci sono terminazioni nervose che portano il segnale del dolore al cervello) e si arrossa in seguito ad un ecchimosi più o meno estesa (ci sono dei capillari che si sono rotti, facendo fuoriuscire il sangue). Anatomia “Fan Fictionlogica”: le zone del Lato B Nelle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane, oltre alle definizioni dell'anatomia “reale”, quella che si incontra sui classici libri di testo dei corsi di medicina e biologia umana, se ne usano anche altre, alcune prese in prestito dal campo dove eccelle Larxene, ossia quello delle retribuzioni, mentre altre, come la prima di cui parleremo, dal altri campi. I quarti ''d'un tuss : '«''' Loony (sistemandosi meglio Ben sotto al braccio): A'ora? 'Ommetto che le vennuta parra carne do marmocchio cchi! : Ben (più che terrorizzato): CHE?!?!?! : Imperatrice Bambina: Ehm... : Loony (alzando la mannaia): A'ora? Canto ne vore, si'orina? 'No quarto o do? »''' :: — Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 25: E tre! Venduto! Il termine quarto è ripreso, non del tutto a torto, dalla terminologia usata dai macellai, i quali, con il detto termine indicano da quale parte del corpo dell'animale macellato proviene la carne. La terminologia esatta sarebbe quarto posteriore, ma per motivi logici, visto che nelle Fan Fiction il termine quarto è riferito solo al Lato B (o meglio ad una natica), l'aggettivo posteriore è sottintendibile. : ''Nota'': Nelle Fan Fiction, il termine usato differisce dalla definizione esatta usta in macelleria in quanto indica soltanto una parte di quello che, correttamente, indicano i macellai come quarto (posteriore). Tale termine è usato sia in maniera ironica, come quando ci si riferisce allo sculacciare un tuss e fargli “''I quarti rossi/a strisce/arrosto''”, sia quasi in maniera letterale con senso usato dai macellai, quando si parla delle tribù pigofaghe delle Foreste Pluviali Urali. Le zone del Lato B : '''« Larxene: Per quanto concerne la simmetria latitudinale (perpendicolare alla colonna vertebrale), mi permetto di farvi notare come la disposizione dell'arrossamento parta da un quarto del gluteo (partendo dall'attaccatura con la schiena) fino ai quattro quarti di quest'ultimo, e , particolare importante, si concentri maggiormente su quest'ultima e, come vi prego di osservare, concerni pure il sit spot... Ottoperotto Che, per i profani, è l'attaccatura delle gambe alla parte interessata dalla retribuzione... : 8x8 (sbuffa): Sono una divinità incarnata e vengo chiamato profano lo stesso... Roba da chiodi di garofano... »''' :: — Detective 0064 & Soci in : Lo strano caso del retributore notturno '' '' Le zone del Lato B sono una suddivisione arbitraria fatta dagli esperti nell'ambito della retribuzione, come Larxene o darkroxas92, per indicare varie porzioni di Lato B, con lo scopo di insegnare ai “profani” come eseguire la meglio una sculacciata. Il fatto che ci siano più esperti e che, salvo forse per una zona, non vi siano elementi anatomici chiari ed inequivocabili che permettano di delimitare le varie parti in maniere unica e univoca, sono varie le suddivisioni che sono state fatte e, anche quando il numero di zone in cui un Lato B è stato diviso sono le stesse, i limiti tracciati possono non essere gli stessi fra due differenti suddivisioni. Detto questo, in linea di principio, stando ad un grande numero di esperti, vi sono principalmente cinque zone che vengono puntualmente citate. Esse sono: : 'Zona alta [del ''quarto] : Comprende tutta la sezione della natica andante dalla cresta iliaca fino ad un quarto della natica partendo dall'altro. : In giallo pallido nell'immagine. : Zona medio-alta [del quarto] : Comprende tutta la sezione della natica andante da un quarto della natica partendo dall'altro fino alla metà di quest'ultima. : In giallo chiaro nell'immagine. : Zona medio-bassa [del quarto] : Comprende tutta la sezione della natica andante dalla metà della natica fino ad un quarto di quest'ultima partendo dal basso. : In giallo vivo nell'immagine. : Zona bassa [del quarto] : Comprende tutta la sezione della natica andante da un quarto di quest'ultima partendo dal basso fino al solco orizzontale del gluteo. : In arancione nell'immagine. : Sit-Spot'' o ''Sweet-Spot : È la zona situata nella parte più interna della Zona bassa (accanto al solco intergluteo). : In rosso nell'immagine. L'uso dei colori nell'illustrazione non è casuale, in quanto, stando a quanto affermano i vari esperti del settore, le zone coi colori più chiari (a cominciare dalla Zona alta) sono quelle che, se percosse, dolgono meno rispetto alle altre. Pertanto, un retributore esperto si concentra maggiormente sulle zone indicate dai colori più scuri (a cominciare dal cosiddetto Sit-Spot). : «''' Larxene: Ora, questo è il secondo e più importante segno della non-profanità del soggetto... : Voce fuori campo: Come mai? : Larxene: Vedi, cara Voce fuori campo, se il soggetto passivo si trova nella posizione otk, si trova in guisa tale da offrire al retributore la parte centro-alta dei suoi quarti... Ora, un profano è lì che concentrerebbe i colpi, reputando, a torto, che sia lì dove faccia più male... : Voce fuori campo: Non è così? : Larxene: No... E infatti, come puoi ben vedere, il nostro Serial-Spanker si è concentrato sulla parte centro-bassa, che essendo quella che sarà poi a maggior contatto con le superfici dure quando la vittima si siederà dopo la sessione, genererà ulteriore sofferenza post-retribuzione... Ora, mi pare lampante che, con la posa imposta al passivo, tale parte sia meno accessibile che non la centro-alta, e necessita quindi una certa classe ed abilità, per essere colpita, mantenendo al massimo la forza con cui si colpisce... '''» :: — Detective 0064 & Soci in : Lo strano caso del retributore notturno '' '' Il Lato B nelle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane Biott e rating giallo : un primato? : «''' Regina di Cuori: Ma, parliamo da regina a Dea piratessa... Dove ne trovi, un altro di Autore che ti permette di assistere a retribuzioni come quella di Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore in Giallo?! : seferidi: Posso far notare che Sora non è stato retribuito, quella volta? : Regina di Cuori: Certo! Ma in che altra occasione, io, la Regina di Cuori, potrei godermi lo spettacolo di un tuss coi quarti all'aria per quasi due Capitoli?! '''» :: — Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 10: A God save the Queen Che lo si voglia o no, il Lato B è, e non del tutto incidentalmente, parte integrante delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane, venendo implicitamente o esplicitamente nominato in tutte le storie del ciclo del Detective Magretto. Infatti, il Lato B è indissolubile da uno dei topos, dei leitmotiv delle dette Fan Fiction, quello della retribuzione. Infatti, lo ricordiamo, parlando di retribuzione, intesa come castigo corporale infliggibile ai tuss che compaiono nelle vicende narrate dall'Autore, la sola forma in cui è applicabile è appunto quella di “''percussione delle terga''”, altre sì più comunemente detta sculacciata. Ciò comporta che, in molte, se non tutte le storie, uno o più Lati B vengano mostrati, non necessariamente biott, ma normalmente sì. Inoltre, il fatto che, per esplicita volontà dell'Autore, il ricorso a termini e vocaboli volgari è minimo (se non nullo), vi è tutta una ricerca linguistica legata all'impiego di sinonimi non volgari del termine Lato B, che, in alcuni casi, ha una valenza comica non secondaria, oltre che un buon esercizio di padronanza della lingua (per i sinonimi impiegati, consultare anche la sezione Lato B, altre sì detto...). : «''' Già che devo studiarmi lo zingarelli per trovare dei sinonimi per chiamare... Il Lato B... : Come “''quarti”, “''terga''”, “''fondoschiena”... : Boffice... : O le sue parti, ossia... Ossia “''natiche” e “''glutei''”...'' : Insomma! Siamo una delle Fan Fiction con la minor concentrazioni di termini volgari nel raggio di venti tera byte di memoria... '''» :: — Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 24: Ramina da ferr Sì può anche dire che le Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane siano tra le prime storie (di lingua italiana, per lo meno) in cui sono nominati esplicitamente Lato B di tuss (per di più biott!) in un contesto altro che quello riguardante racconti da rating superiore all'arancione incluso (ricordiamo che quello delle dette storie è giallo). È assai probabile che di Fan Fiction in cui vengano raccontate retribuzioni di personaggi classificabili come tuss nella lingua di Dante ve ne siano, ma solitamente queste ultime sono solo una fase della storia, che solitamente passa a vicende a rating più elevato. Possiamo pertanto affermare con cognizione di causa che il primato di coniugare Lato B biott e rating giallo spetti all'Autore. Se abbiamo detto una castroneria madornale, ce ne scusiamo. Quand'è che il Lato B è... Sbiottato? : «''' Sia chiara una cosa! Tu adesso hai schivato l'oliva, come si suol dire... Ma mi tal disi, tüss, se ta ma fet girà i zebedej anca dumà 'na vorta prima car finniss 'śto Capitul dal ciful, tar giuri, e car 'śto cünili set po' ti se cha l'è po' cus`è ma sia teśtimonii, ta śbioti e t'an ciapat su tanti, ma tanti cha ta duvret durmii par tri mess pancia 'n giò, anca sa a druesi fam venii i crampi ar gumbatt! Ta l'è memurizaa, cum'ar diress cher rembesuii dan Axel?! '''» :: —Ottoperotto, in: Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough; Capitolo 6: Ereignishorizont A seguito di quanto detto nella sezione precedente, passiamo ora in rassegna ai motivi che nelle Fan Fiction portano alla denudazione di un Lato B ed in particolare (e nella stragrande maggioranza dei casi) alla denudazione di un Lato B d'un tuss. : Nota: In alcuni casi, il perché un Lato B viene messo a nudo non è mostrato direttamente, ma citato dai personaggi, come in alcuni casi che verranno esemplificati in seguito. I motivi per cui un tuss si trova (ed il più delle volte lo è forzosamente) con le natiche denudate sono principalmente i seguenti due: : Perché il tuss sta per venire o viene sculacciato (nel 95% di tutti i casi) : Per rendere il castigo più severo, vengono rimossi tutti gli elementi di attenuazione. Anche se non sempre il tuss viene poi preso effettivamente a scapaccioni, il gesto conta nella sua intensione. :: Esempio: Sora nei capitoli finali di RHW ed ATL, come pure verso la fine di DJG. : Perché il tuss sta per essere o viene vaccinato (nel 4% di tutti i casi) : Per avere a disposizione un muscolo abbastanza grande nel quale iniettare il vaccino. Anche se non sempre al tuss viene poi piantato un ago nella natica, il gesto conta nella sua intensione. :: Esempio: Roxas nel terzo episodio di TAW. Nel restante 1% dei casi, le motivazioni sono altre, principalmente riassumibili in quattro, in ogni caso meno frequenti delle prime due già dette, per cui il Lato B vine messo a nudo: : Per poter vederlo (nel 61% dei casi restanti) : Normalmente, ciò avviene in quanto, per motivi ancora ignoti, una parte consistente del “''gentil sesso''” ha una vena sadica e un'arteria freudiana... E perché è una bella vista, dicono... :: Esempio: Kairi chiede alla Interfaccia Olografica dell'Archivio Storico di Atlantide (Hamalau) di mostrarsi in abito adamitico. : Per estrarre schegge di vetro conficcate nella carne (13% dei casi restanti) : Avvenuto solo una volta, operazione dolorosa e assai complicata. :: Esempio: Loony ha dovuto estrarre tre buone dozzini di schegge di vetro dal sedere di Nyxenhaal89. : Per disegnarvi sopra con un pennarello indelebile (13% dei casi restanti) : Avvenuto solo una volta, operazione umiliante, ma che conferisce l'immunità da future sculacciate. :: Esempio: Larxene ha disegnato con detto pennarello su entrambi i quarti di Roxas. : Per essere mangiato (13% dei casi restanti) : Mai avvenuto (fortunatamente), ma citato più volte, specialmente riferito alle tribù pigofaghe delle Foreste Pluviali Urali. :: Esempio: pratica un tempo diffusa nella tribù dei P'paicafabs. Un altro motivo alquanto inconsueto percui un Lato B viene sbiottato è quando quest'ultimo serve per... Fare della musica. : «''' Lulu (sollevando un sopracciglio): Suonare in... LA... : darkroxas92: O... FA? : Larxene: Sì, il LA o FA... Avete presente, le note musicali? DO, RE, MI, FA, SOL, LA, SI (DO)... : Ursula: O-okke... Ma... Ta vorat dii... : Frate Andovai: Che se sculacciato... : Fra' Ttaglia: Un sedere.... : Fra' Poco: Suona una determinata nota?! '''» :: —'' Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio27: A voice from the past... (2a parte) '' Quanto afferma la Ninfa Selvaggia è provabile in due modi: *'Sul piano teorico', tenendo in considerazione il teorema matematico/fisico conosciuto come Trasformata di Fourier (tenendo presente che va applicato in una Fan Fiction comico demenziale). *'Sul piano pratico', usando un comunissimo accordatore per chitarre. : «''' Roxas: M-ma... Ma come – : Larxene: Come ho fatto a stabilire che tu hai un Lato B in La e il tuo Somebody uno il FA? : Roxas: Ehm... : Larxene: Niente di più semplice... un oggetto dalla borsetta Ho preso la registrazione di voi due che le prendete (nel caso di Sora, l'ho appena fatto col video appena arrivatomi...) e ho usato un comunissimo accordatore per chitarre... '''» :: —'' Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio27: A voice from the past... (2a parte) '' La scoperta della #12 può, quindi, essere applicata nel campo della musica grazie alla creazione di uno strumento musicale, il cosiddetto pigofono. : «''' Lulu (inarcando un sopracciglio): Pigofono? : Larxene: Proprio così, gente... Il principio è lo stesso di uno xilofono, ma, come avrete di sicuro capito dal prefisso “''pigo''-”, non sono delle asticelle di legno o metallo cavo, ad essere battute... '''» :: —'' Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio27: A voice from the past... (2a parte) '' Questo strumento, viene descritto da Larxene come: : «''' Larxene: Già... Uno strumento della famiglia delle percussioni, ovviamente... Otto tuss legati ad otto supporti regolabili, di modo d'avere la parte da suonare di ogni componete alla stessa altezza delle altre... A seconda del volume che si vuole avere, o delle racchette da ping-pong o delle scarpe da ginnastica... Per ragioni di comodità, meglio essere in due a suonare... : Roxas + Sora (praticamente trasparenti): ... '''» :: —'' Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio27: A voice from the past... (2a parte) '' Naturalmente, gli otto tuss impiegati devo avere Lati B che suonino le otto note necessarie ad esegueire i vari componimenti (come quello mostrato nell'immagine precedente). La “scala” di Larxene da DO3 a DO4 comprende: *Near di Death Note (DO basso o DO3). *Gidan di Final Fantasy IX (RE). *Heero di Gundam Wing (MI). *Sora (FA). *Riku (SOL). *Roxas (FA). *Max di Dinosaur King (SI). *Ben (DO alto o DO4). Naturalmente, altre “scale” sono possibili, considerando che anche i Diesis sono producibili. : «''' Sora: ... So che me ne pentirò, ma... Larxene? : Larxene: Sì? : Sora: E se ti servisse, ad esempio... Un Fa#? : Larxene: Basta appoggiare una mano su un quarto e colpire l'altro, ho già provato, funziona alla perfezione... : Sora (sospirando): Sapevo che mi sarei pentito a domandare... '''» :: —'' Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio27: A voice from the past... (2a parte) '' Ulteriore motivazione alla messa a biott dei Lati B dei tuss è quando questi devono venir... Mangiati. : «''' Astro-Doganiere Veronelli (sollevando un sopracciglio): Tribù pigofaghe?! : Astro-Frontaliere Bussenghi: Sono delle tribù antropofaghe che si sono specializzate nella consumazione quasi esclusiva della carne delle natiche, in particolar modo di quelle di individui giovani, normalmente fra i sette ed i diciassette anni d'età... : Astro-Doganiere Veronelli (guardandolo, sorpreso): Uh?! : Astro-Frontaliere Bussenghi: C'era un servizio TV, sul Discoveri Ciannel, ieri sera... : Astro-Doganiere Veronelli: Ah, ok! '''» :: —'' Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio24: Ramina da ferr '' Per informazioni più precise e dettagliate consigliamo di consultare l'articolo Pigofagia momento non ancora disponibile... : «''' Astro-Doganiere Bernasconi: Ehm... Io non ho ancora capito... Cos'è che mangiano?! : Astro-Frontaliere Bussenghi (sospira): I mangian i ciapp di tuss, Bernascun... '''» :: —'' Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio24: Ramina da ferr '' Altri motivi non sono attualmente conosciuti. Elementi delle Fan Fiction che hanno a che fare con Lati B Riportiamo qua di seguito i vari elementi (organizzazioni, gruppi organizzati, istituzioni, tecnologie ecc.) che hanno a che vedere, direttamente od indirettamnete con i Lati B dei tuss. Notare che quasi tutte hanno a che fare coi Lati B dei tuss per il tramite delle sculacciate. Alat-sca-cicu Gli Alat-sca-cicu sono un'etnia originaria delle Foreste Pluviali Urali conosciuti per la loro inflessibile (ed esageratamente sproporzionata) severità nel castigare i tuss. E dal momento che la sola punizione corporale ammessa è la sculacciata... Celebre è il loro apprendista sciamano Sesé Ef. Articoli del De Iure Gentis Tresdecim Per maggiori informazioni, consultare la voce: Retribuzione. Gli articoli 6 – Ter, 13 – Ter e 17 del Codice Penale del Mondo che Non Esiste trattano di argomenti legati alla retribuzione dei tuss. E dal momento che la sola punizione corporale ammessa è la sculacciata... CastigaMAT™ Per maggiori informazioni, consultare la voce: Retribuzione. Il CastigaMAT™ è un'invenzione di Vexen, pensata per retribuire i tuss. E dal momento che la sola punizione corporale ammessa è la sculacciata... Contea di Bachi e Khibishii Mondo della categoria''' e Mondi realmente esistenti i cui abitanti sono conosciuti per la loro inflessibile (ed esageratamente sproporzionata) severità nel castigare i tuss. E dal momento che la sola punizione corporale ammessa è la sculacciata... Celebre è la Contessa Jolanda Eessefina Von Kastig della Casata dei Punytor. C.R.E.P.A.V.A. Per maggiori informazioni, consultare la voce: C.R.E.P.A.V.A. Il Comitato per la Retribuzione E Punizione Adolescenti Videogiochi ed Affini è un'organizzazione avente il dichiarato scopo di punire tutti i tuss che appaiono nei videogiochi che hanno commesso marachelle varie. E dal momento che la sola punizione corporale ammessa è la sculacciata... Kόκκινοπυγος (Kokkinopygos) Per maggiori informazioni, consultare la voce: Kόκκινοπυγος (Kokkinopygos) Mostra permanente del Mondo che Non Esiste trattante il tema delle sculacciate dei tuss. Larxene ne è la Curatrice Unica e Generale. Luna Rossa di Ndiyoadhabu Yamfano III (Orissa Phacap) Per maggiori informazioni, consultare la voce: Luna Rossa di Ndiyoadhabu Yamfano III Luna più importante e celebre di un mondo della categoria '''Stargate i cui abitanti sono conosciuti per la loro inflessibile (ed esageratamente sproporzionata) severità nel castigare i tuss. E dal momento che la sola punizione corporale ammessa è la sculacciata... Celebre è il suo per così dire dittatore, darkroxas92. MOdT X-99 ed evoluzioni Per maggiori informazioni, consultare le voci: MOdT X-99 e Retribuzione Il Misterioso Oggetto di Tortura modello X-99 e le sue evoluzioni (MOdT X-99.2 ed MOdT X-99.Octopussy) sono oggetti creati con lo scopo di retribuire i tuss. E dal momento che la sola punizione corporale ammessa è la sculacciata... P'paicafabs I P'paicafabs sono la più celebre tribù pigofaga delle Foreste Pluviali Urali. S.C.U.L.A.C.C.I.A.T.A. La Società Centrale, Universale e Locale degli Adulti Castigatori Capaci, Incapaci e/o Amatoriali di Tuss ed Adolescenti è un'associazione mantello che si occupa di legiferare e regolamentare l'uso della sculacciata come strumento pedagogico. TerminiTergator92 Automa fatto costruire dalla Contessa di Bachi e Khibishii per realizzare il suo sogno (l'arrossamento totale e sistemico di tutte le terga dei tuss). I Lati B più conosciuti delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane . Alcune curiosità riguardanti il Lato B citate nelle Fan Fiction : «''' Le natiche non potevano essere esposte se non in un contesto non sessuale, come la sculacciata di un bambino o in situazioni umoristiche. '''» :: — Codice Hay (o meglio il Production Code) in vigore dal 1934 fino al '67 Il Rolling Stone, un magazine statunitense di musica, politica e cultura di massa, considerava gli anni '90 del secolo scorso “la decade del Lato B”, a causa di numerose canzoni, soprattutto'' hip hop'' e R'n'B, dove veniva esaltata questa parte anatomica. Il poeta Giuseppe Francesco Antonio Maria Gioachino Raimondo Belli (1791 - 1863) dedicò uno dei suoi 2200 sonetti scritti in romanesco ai sinonimi di Lato B, dal titolo “''Pijjate e ccapate''” (citato nella sezione Lato B, altre sì detto...). Lato B, altre sì detto... : «''' Sinonimo poco conosciuto di Lato B... '''» :: — darkroxas92, Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 24: Ramina da ferr Una particolarità delle Fan Fiction è quella, come già detto, di fare un largo uso di sinonimi non volgari di Lato B. in questa sezioni riporteremo i più usati, dividendoli in due sottocatehorie: *Quelli riferiti a tutto il Lato B. *Quelli riferiti in maniera particolare alle natiche. Di ognuno verrà data una definizione più o meno esaustiva e, soprattutto, verrà indicato se è un termine proprio (come “sedere”) o se è un termine che può essere sì usato per indicare detta parte, ma originariamente riferito ad altro (“''Lato B''”, per l'appunto), quindi improprio. Sinonimi riferiti a tutto il Lato B Boffice : Formato alla maniera di Sóffice e congiunto a BÚFFO soffio di vento: voce di natura onomatopeica, affine all'oland. POFF gonfiato, spugnoso (ond'anche lo sp. FOFO molle, soffice) e al ted. PUFF sboffo (v. Buffo). La terminazione ICE è propria della lingua latina, come in duplice, supplice. Il Caix lo congiunge a PÀPPA mediante una forma PAFFA, onde anche la voce Paffuto e Sbaffiare. – Dicesi delle lane, del cotone e simili cose, come peli o piume ammucchiate e non molto serrate insieme, per cui sembran gonfiate e leggiere come alito di vento. Sinon. di Soffice. Deriv. Bofficióne-óna. : Termine improprio: è usato in quanto fa riferimento alla consistenza che normalmente ha il Lato B dei tuss (spugnosa). Didietro : Come aggettivo, è sinonimo di posteriore, come avverbio è sinonimo di dietro, come sostantivo significa la parte posteriore qualcosa. : Termine improprio: è usato in quanto fa riferimento alla posizione anatomica del Lato B. Fondoschiena : Parola composta da fondo (che sta alla fine) e schiena. : Termine proprio: uno di sostantivi che indicano effettivamente il Lato B. Occidente : Sinonimo di ovest, di ponente, per estensione in riferimento al moto degli astri parte dove tramonta il sole. : Termine improprio: è usato (poeticamente) in quanto fa riferimento alla posizione anatomica del Lato B. Popò : Termine onomatopeico indicante gli scarti solidi del processo digestivo. : Termine “proprio”: per vicinanza semantica. Posteriore : Aggettivo indicante ciò che viene dopo. : Termine improprio: è usato in quanto fa riferimento alla posizione anatomica del Lato B. Sedere : Voce verbale e sostantivo, il primo indicante l'azione di sedersi, essere seduti, il secondo la parte su cui ci si siede. : Termine proprio: uno di sostantivi che indicano effettivamente il Lato B. Sedile : Termine generico per qualsiasi oggetto fatto per sedersi. : Termine proprio ed improprio: sul Lato B effettivamente ci si siede, ma non è un oggetto. Nota sull'uso di un altro sinonimo: Il termine volgare con cui è conosciuto il Lato B è stato impiegato solo una volta, ma mai pronunciato, visto che è stato fatto intendere, in quanto parola conclusiva d'un verso poetico e rimante con mulo. Sinonimi riferiti in maniera particolare alle natiche Glutei : Nome dei muscoli principali formanti il Lato B. : Termine proprio: per metonimia si indica una parte per il tutto. Usabile anche al singolare per indicare una sola natica. Quarti : Termine usato dai macellai per indicare una parte della carne da cui prelevare i vari tagli. : Termine improprio: è usato in maniera ironica. Usabile anche al singolare per indicare una sola natica. Terga : Parola italiana desueta indicante la schiena e in particolar modo la parte bassa di essa. : Termine proprio: desueto ma preciso. Usabile anche al maschie (tergo), ma meno frequente. Nota sull'uso di un altro sinonimo: Il termine dialettale ciapp ''non dovrebbe essere considerato volgare, in quanto è la traduzione diretta del termine italiano natiche, ma è usato solo nei dialoghi interamente dialettali. Il sonetto del Belli Il sonetto #614 del poeta romano Giuseppe Francesco Antonio Maria Gioachino Raimondo Belli (1791 – 1863), intitolato “''Pijjate e ccapate” e datato 15 dicembre 1832 è interamente dedicato ai sinonimi del termine "natiche" adottati comunemente dal popolino romano (o supposti tali). Lo riportiamo qua, nonostante l'uso di termini volgari, in quanto esempio dei possibili altri sinonimi impiegabili.